


Sexual Healing

by DocRoesgirl



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Spock, Light Bondage, M/M, Top Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocRoesgirl/pseuds/DocRoesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing scene from "Cause I may be bad, But I'm perfectly good at it" as requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything! Lyrics and title are from Marvin Gaye's song "Sexual Healing"

To say Spock was embarrassed was not even the half of it. However when one had a hard-on from watching one's lover sing to them dirty song lyrics you did not really complain when he dragged you back to the ship to have his way with you but with Jim being Jim it wasn't that easy getting back to the ship. Spock knew drunk Jim meant a handsy Jim. It also meant lack of caring for being caught. Sure Spock wanted nothing more than to grab the Captain and drag him to some alley and have his way with him but propriety still lay heavy in his mind.

After what felt like the hundredth time(twenty-third time by Spock's count) Jim had groped his ass he heard his lover's off key singing belt out once more this time to another song. Jim threw his head back and sang out loudly, “Ooh, now let's get down tonight. Baby I'm hot just like an oven. I need some lovin'. And baby, I can't hold it much longer. It's getting stronger and stronger. And when I get that feeling. I want Sexual Healing.” Spock's pointed ears reddened slightly and the people nearby tried to hide their amusement. 

Drunk Kirk didn't stop there. His hips swung back and forth in a rhythm that caused everyone on the street to stop and gape at. Spock wanted nothing more than to be beamed back onto the Enterprise before his lover got too carried away. That was what happened in a perfect world though. Certainly not logical by his calculations and right as planned Jim belted out more lyrics, “Sexual Healing, oh baby. Makes me feel so fine. Helps to relieve my mind. Sexual Healing baby, is good for me. Sexual Healing is something that's good for me. Whenever blue tear drops are falling. And my emotional stability is leaving me. There is something I can do. I can get on the telephone and call you up baby, and Honey I know you'll be there to relieve me.”

Spock had had enough by this point. He grabbed Kirk by the collar and dragged him the remaining distance to the ship. All the while Kirk kept up singing Sexual Healing earning them some odd looks by others. It wasn't till they were back on the ship and in his lover's quarters that Spock realized much of the actions had been an act. Kirk locked the door behind them and gave him a devilish grin before saying with a dark lustful tone, “Clothes off now!”

Spock barely had his shirt off when he found himself pushed onto the bed roughly by the supposedly drunk off his ass captain. Eyes widened as his lover straddled his hips. His arms soon pinned to the bed and a seductive whisper floated off Jim's tongue saying, “You're mine and I don't like secrets. I think I made sure the crew knew you were not to be touched. So sue me if I get a bit possessive of what is mine.” 

Spock watched his lover run his tongue over his lips slowly. He noted the captain's eyes had darkened and he knew he was in for a rough kind of night. Not speaking a word he only nodded and watched as his lover removed his belt as well as his own and tied his wrists to the headboard. Nails dragged down his chest slowly causing him to arch his back in response. The half-Vulcan was not one to show emotion but when it came to the bedroom he freely gave into his human half. No holding back emotion or reaction.

The devious smirk Jim gave him had him wanting to be taken there and then. He watched carefully as his lover discarded his shirt with ease. He wished he could run his fingers across every single muscle and trace shapes upon the skin of his lover's stomach. The burning desire to touch him only growing stronger when Jim's lips found his neck. The press if his lover's lips nearly driving him to insanity. A few nips here and there and he was distracted from his lover's slow lowering of his pants. 

As Jim paused his actions for a brief moment Spock let out a small noise of wanting. He was now aware that despite the fact his lover was shirtless he was still more clothed than his almost naked frame. Jim looked at him and said, “Don't fight it Spock. I want to hear you call out my name before the night is done. You earned it.”

Spock had been played. His captain had in one night outmaneuvered him and got him right where he wanted him. Eyes watched the man above not wanting to be chastised again. He was Jim's that night. Arching slightly as he felt fingers traced lower and lower. A tease he thought. That was what Jim was. A fucking tease. He would eventually show Jim what it meant to be teased before one was fucked and ravished thoroughly. 

The removal of his last article of clothing had him letting out a gasp. Jim still had clothes on which meant one thing. Nails traced circles on his inner thigh as his lover maneuvered himself lower. His head tossed back as he felt a tongue run up his already hardened cock. He shivered and whispered, “Jim...please...Jim...” His words earned him a smirk and another lick for his efforts. Rolling his eyes he looked Jim in the eye giving his boyfriend a look that told him all he needed to know.

Jim seemed to get the point that the teasing only did so much good. Spock could not help being a tad smug as Jim's warm mouth engulfed him. Struggling to not arch his hips upwards, Spock bit back a moan not wanting to give in just yet. A tongue wrapped around him sliding up and down. Oh Jim and his talented tongue. Spock could praise it for hours and hours if left to his own imagination. 

The half-Vulcan had not realized he had been doing just that till his lover paused and pulled away asking, “What was that you were murmuring Spock?” Spock froze and looked into his lover's confused eyes. Speaking out he said, “Vulcan praises... urgings for you to continue. As the logical one of us, I figured you could use more encouragement to keep up the good work.” His lover only laughed and shook his head muttering about how he was being typical Spock. He was confused but before he could inquire otherwise he let out a long moan has his lovers lips covered his flushed cock once more.

Groans and moans soon escaped his throat as the captain went to work adding his hand to the motions to his aching member. One would have thought by the sounds he made that he had not been touched like that by his lover in quite some time. Spock by nature had driven his emotions and feelings so far into the ground over the years that whenever Jim was able to open them back up they came out a bit more... intense than usual. The feel of his lover going down on him was a unique feeling. Nothing he had done with Uhura way back when had come close to bringing out this much reaction in him.

Soon as he had begun his finale was coming. Every thought focused on the lyrics that had been sung to him that night. The unexpected foreplay and the inability to move his hands. He liked being controlled by his lover and the reward he was given for behaving. His heels dug into the bed as he said in a rushed voice, “Coming...now...Jim.” His lover however kept on going letting the release flood his mouth. Spock called out his lover's name loudly and thanking silently for soundproofed walls for his captain's quarters. His chest pounded as he tried to settle his breathing. Jim for being a tease could deliver when it was most needed.

Finally he caught his breath and looked up at Jim. His lover had a trace of him on his lips and licked it off with a sly gaze. There were times when Spock wished Jim would not draw things out. He needed his lover in him then and there. Jim seemed content to stay put and watch him with dark wanting eyes. He felt as if he was a meal being surveyed before it was devoured. Quite contradictory as he had already logically been devoured. Maybe his logic was really that off when horny and especially when begging to be the subject of rough penetration.

Jim at last seemed to understand his urges and desires. Standing up from the bed his captain moved his hips slowly. Swaying a bit his boyfriend gave him a wink before the words rang out from his mouth, “The love you give to me will free me. If you don't know the things you're dealing. I can tell you, darling, that it's Sexual Healing. Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, let's make love tonight. Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, 'cos you do it right.” Spock watched as his boyfriend slowly stripped to the words he sung. He strained at his bonds wanting to do nothing but jump the blond captain.

All it got him was a smirk and slower movements as Jim stripped. Finally down to nothing Jim reached into the nightstand drawer and drew a condom and lube. Spock watched the other man lube up his fingers carefully. Parting his legs he let his lover trace his hole slowly before feeling a finger slip into him. Slowly the first finger was joined by another and eventually a third. Stretched still slightly from the morning it didn't take much. One thing was for sure. Dating the captain meant regular sex throughout one's day. Also taught one to be properly prepared.

Keeping an eye out Spock watched his lover finally pull away and slide the condom on. A nod was given from Spock giving Jim permission to proceed. As his boyfriend slid into him he let out a groan. Adjusting to having Jim in him took but a minute. Once his boyfriend started moving he leaned up as much as his bonds let him so he could kiss the captain. A passionate kiss as he was fucked slow. A nip at his lover's lip however seemed to spur the blonde forward with more aggressive intent. Being pounded into the half-Vulcan's moans were unleashed onto the captain's ears calling for more and more. “Fuck Jim... more... I need more!” 

Jim's only response to his words were, “I made you swear. I made you utter a foul word. Seems like someone is getting better at the dirty talk.” Spock practically growled his response saying, “FUCK ME JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK! FUCK ME HARDER!” Jim to his pleasure did as such. Letting his legs wrap round the captain's waist deepening his thrusts he called out loudly wanting nothing more than for his lover to come inside of him. Breathy moans slipped from his throat as his eyes closed enjoying the pleasure as his boyfriend hit the perfect spot with each of his thrusts. Arching upwards he could feel the edge coming close for the man on top.

Keeping with Jim's rhythm he finally felt the tension build to it's highest peak and finally pill over within him. As the aftershocks wore off Jim pulled out of him and collapsed beside him, removing the condom, tying it off and throwing it towards the trash can. Finally his lover recovered enough to untie the bonds keeping his arms in place. Spock dropped his arms noting the marks from having his wrists tied. Well that had been eventful. All because of dirty karaoke singing. Glancing over at his lover he asked, “Were you ever drunk during that whole time? Even in the club?”

Jim snorted and shook his head saying, “Spock you've dated and fucked me for over a year now and been my best friend longer. I think you should know by now that I have the inability to get drunk for longer than a few minutes. Must come with my amazing skills in the bedroom.” The wink his captain gave him caused Spock to whack him. He laughed when Jim whacked him back with the pillow. It ended up with the two wrestling and Spock giving in to Jim letting him win. Looking up at his boyfriend he said softly, “I love you Jim.”

Jim gave him a gentle kiss before whispering into his ear, “I love you too Spock.”


End file.
